Tentación
by Gorgone
Summary: 7 Drabbles de los Pecados Capitales con los personajes principales de TGDT. 3-Lujuria: Había algo más que no llegaba a descifrar, que hacía que muy a su pesar, la quisiese para sí.
1. Gula

"Gula"

Anne Bradshaw miró por la ventana, no pudiendo evitarlo. Tal vez estaba en su naturaleza después de todo. Sabía que la hacía daño, pero aún así no podía hacer nada por ello, le gustaba mirar, le gustaba hundirse en su propia miseria y auto-compadecerse lo suficiente, hasta sentirse aunque sea un poco poderosa, porque si algo era mejor que el desprecio, era la lástima. Y eso era lo mejor a lo que podía acceder.

Era otro de esos días. Cualquiera habría dicho que después de trece años de lo mismo se habría acostumbrado, que el dolor se habría adormecido, que habría aprendido a no mirar por la ventana, a cerrar su mente a las risas, al gozo ajeno, a la dulce cháchara familiar a la que no estaba acostumbrada. Pero seguía pasando lo mismo. Seguía siendo igual, y ella seguía mirando por la ventana en aquellos días de visita, contemplando sonrisas que jamás podría llegar a ofrecer, oyendo anécdotas de un mundo distinto al suyo y observando a familias, padres, hermanas, madres, que jamás podría llegar a tener.

Cualquiera habría dicho que ya debía de estar acostumbrada. Pero no era así. A Anne Bradshaw le gustaba sangrar. A Anne Bradshaw le gustaba comer. Y mientras sentía a su corazón encogerse, mientras veía a su alrededor toda la dicha que no compartía, el dulce casero que Bridget le hacía especialmente en aquellas ocasiones se convertía en su aliado y su único amigo contra el mundo.

Observaba a través del cristal, masticaba, intentando escapar del dolor, intentando borrar el abandono que sentía en su corazón, saboreaba el azúcar deshaciéndose sobre su lengua. Y cuando cada uno de aquellos minutos insoportables le decían que el día no se había acabado, y el caramelo se acababa, se encontraba a sí misma contemplando el vacío, hundiéndose en la oscuridad, observando su propio reflejo en el ventanal sucio de Spence. Viéndose tal como era. Una huérfana, un ser olvidado del mundo, una criatura abandonada por Dios y sus hombres, un espécimen feo, horrible. Una niña, una chica, que jamás tendría lugar en el mundo, que jamás tendría una familia a la cual acudir, una fortuna que recibir, o una compañía que le aliviase aquellos días terribles, teñidos de rojo y con sabor lo suficientemente dulzón para adormecer la detestable realidad.

Y era entonces cuando sus lágrimas se habían ya secado, sus brazos se llenaban de sangre y el azúcar ya no era suficiente.


	2. Envidia

Notas de la autora: Hola, bueno, aquí saludo oficialmente. Este está basado en la escena en el segundo libro en el que Kartik ve a Gemma y a Simon Middleton juntos. Sólo para aclarar un poco. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la genial Libba Bray, muchas gracias por leer. Nos vemos :D!

"Envidia"

Si había algo que Kartik se había prometido nunca hacer era avergonzarse de quién era. Hacerlo en una sociedad como la que se encontraba, por uno y otro lado habría sido un martirio. Ya era lo suficientemente difícil sentirse observado, no sentirse a gusto en ningún lado. Ya era lo suficientemente difícil que sus compatriotas lo viesen como "muy inglés" y los ingleses como "muy hindú". No. Se había prometido a sí mismo que jamás lo haría.

Pero ahora su misma mente lo traicionaba.

No era bueno hacerlo, y se regañó a sí mismo varias veces hasta darse cuenta que no lo podía evitar. "¿Qué haría Amar si te viese?" se había dicho una y otra vez, sintiéndose más solo que nunca. Pero era casi imposible evitarlo.

La música resonaba alegremente, incluso en el jardín donde se encontraba. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué la necesidad de torturarse? Jamás encontraría la respuesta. Tal vez se estaba volviendo más tonto a través de los años, o tal vez era por ella. Volvió a pensar en ella y de nuevo sintió aquel gusto amargo en la boca. Había sido un solo gesto, un dedo sobre aquel cuello que moría por tocar, una caricia en aquel cabello rebelde que tal vez había significado más que eso. Un caballero, un hombre, inglés, guapo, rico, alguien que él nunca sería. Pero lo que más le había indignado era que ella se había dejado, que ella había sonreído.

Le diría… ¿Qué le diría? No tenía ningún derecho a decirle nada, desde luego. Él no era quién para hacerlo. No estaba en su naturaleza ser envidioso, pero el ser testigo de aquel intercambio que le revolvía las entrañas en coraje había sacado lo peor de su ser a flote.

Y en aquel momento, lo sintió. Lo envidió. Lo odió con toda su alma. No porque tuviese mucho dinero, o porque fuese un caballero, o porque fuese un sucio inglés toma-tés. Sino porque pensaba muy dentro de él, que nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para ella.


	3. Lujuria

_Notas de la autora: Un Simon x Gemma ligero que no sé más o menos de dónde salió pero que disfruté igualmente escribiendo. Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos :D_

"Lujuria"

Simon Middleton no era de esos. Era un reconocido Casanova, era un conquistador de corazones, un galante caballero inglés ante que todo, un acompañante excelente, un joven prodigio, un hijo excelente y un tonto enamoradizo, pero jamás había entrado en su mente que llegase a ser uno de esos, uno de esos que se enamoraba locamente y que podía albergar en su mente sólo los deseos hacia una sola mujer.

Tenía que ser ella. Algo había en ella que lo había encantado. Que lo había embobado por completo. Tenía que tener algo, algo más que su sonrisa incómoda, su piel pecosa y sus ojos especialmente brillantes. Había algo más que no llegaba a descifrar, que hacía que muy a su pesar, la quisiese para sí.

Lo sentía en aquel momento, mientras estaba en aquel trance extraño que sólo el licor le podía traer. Besó sus hombros con pasión que no podía remediar, y en aquel momento se dio cuenta de lo que era. Entendió el hechizo bajo el cual había caído como un imbécil enamorado de una devoradora de hombres. En aquel momento el deseo pudo más que él y deseó poseerla por completo.

Aunque el decoro y la galantería fuesen grandes impedimentos, su instinto había podido más que él y se encontraba a sí mismo deseando más, sabiendo que sus besos y sus caricias jamás serían suficientes. Entendiendo sin mucho remedio, el embrujo fatal que aquella mujer misteriosa había lanzado sobre él, que lo había querido hacer partícipe de todas sus fechorías, de todos sus secretos, que le habían hecho querer poseerla bajo cualquier fin y descubrir su esencia, mientras navegaba en aquel territorio desconocido, salvaje, dulce, peligroso y sensual que tenía nombre y apellido.

Simon jamás pensó que sería uno de esos. Pero ahora que se encontraba extrañamente embrujado, no podía decir que se arrepentía de ello.


End file.
